Shooting For Love
by liebschaden
Summary: After a hard day of work, Ryo and Dee make a bet over a game of pool. The stakes are very interesting. XD


Not mine.  
The sex is short and kinda sucks but it was my first. This fic is so old. o

**Shooting for Love**

The cold winter breeze howled through the night. Snowflakes fell from the clouds above and gathered on the ground below. It was almost midnight and couples were sleeping in each other's embraces in the comforts of their beds. However, this category did not include a specific couple.

Work had been tough on Ryo and Dee this week. The case made them go all over the place, searching for a murderer. They had finally caught up with the guy but he ran so naturally, the two ran after him. To sum it up, they caught him, brought him in then left for home, this was an hour ago.

As of now, the two sat on the couch in the apartment they now shared. Dee was lying on the couch with Ryo on top of him. They were both sick and tired of work.

"Say, how about we go out tonight? We've been working our asses off all week." Dee tilted Ryo's head up so their eyes connected.

"At this hour? I don't think anything would be open Dee." Ryo pushed himself up and sat by Dee's feet.

"The pool hall is open. Come on! It'll help work out the stress, plus, we would be alone since most people leave that place and eleven thirty."

"Oh, alright." Ryo sighed and thought to himself, _I can't seem to win against you._

"See, told you. It's empty."

"I see that."

The two walked into the pool hall and picked a table near the middle. Dee put the change into the slot and the balls rolled out. Ryo set them up while Dee went to find a pair of good cues. He came back and smiled devilishly at Ryo. Ryo eyed him wearily.

"How about we make a bet?" Dee suggested.

"I'll decide after I hear the details."

"Ok, ok. The loser has to be the winner's slave."

"For how long and best out of what?"

"Best two of three and until say…sunrise?" Dee shrugged and Ryo looked off to the side in thought.

"Sure, can't hurt."

"Good. Let me warn you in advance, I'm a pro and am not gonna go easy on you because we're lovers. You can go first since you're not as skilled." Dee smirked and leaned against the wall.

Ryo leaned down and positioned his cue up to the white ball. _Your funeral Dee._ Ryo smirked and hit the ball with his cue. Two balls went in, a stripe and a solid. Dee blinked at the table a few times then shook his head.

"Shit Ryo."

"I'll take solids."

Dee watched as Ryo took another shot and got in the yellow solid. _I didn't know he was this good! I wonder what my little Ryo would make me do! I'm getting horny just thinking about it!_ Ryo finally missed a score and it was Dee's turn.

"So I'm stripes." Dee walked around the table and it was Ryo's turn to lean against the wall.

Dee finally settled on a shot. He was going to try and score the green stripe into the middle right pocket. He lined himself up and shot. The ball went in. He lined up for another shot but hit a solid instead of a stripe.

"Scratch." Ryo smirked and pushed off the wall.

Dee sighed leaned against the other table. Ryo stood beside him then bent down to line up a shot. Dee's gaze immediately went to Ryo's ass. Of course Ryo didn't know he was being inspected. Ryo shot and scored the last few solids and the black eight ball.

"I believe that's one to zero." Ryo smirked at Dee.

"Hmm, I could get used to this competitive side to you."

They set up the balls again and to no surprise, Ryo won again. They put the cues back and left the building, walking down the street for the apartment was only a few blocks away.

"So, master, what shall I do for you?" Dee looked over at Ryo.

"First we go back home, then…you'll see."

"I love it when you play hard to get!" Dee was overjoyed.

"This is not what I had in mind."

Dee was standing in the living room with a pink apron on, a feather duster in one hand and the vacuum cleaner in the other. (Author's Input: Just try to imagine this and not laugh, not easy, is it!) Ryo was sitting on the couch, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Get cleaning." He managed to get out and walked off down the hall to the bedroom.

Dee grumbled and turned on the vacuum. He cleaned the whole carpet in half an hour then put the vacuum off to the side. He went over to the bookshelf and started to dust. He hadn't stopped grumbling since he started.

"Dee, come here for a sec." Ryo called from the bedroom.

Dee followed the call and entered the room. Ryo was sitting on the bed with a suit on.

"How about we play bad cop, worst cop? I'll be bad, you be worst."

Dee was out of the apron and crushing his lips with Ryo's in a heart beat. Their tongues met and battled a fiery war for dominance. Dee won of course. He unbuttoned Ryo's jacket and shirt, lifting both of them up so he could be rid of it. Ryo buried his hands in Dee's hair and moaned into the rough kiss. Dee felt himself grow hard at his lover's moaning. They broke apart for air and Dee took off his shirt.

"You really had me going there Ryo."

"Yeah, yeah. Your last order of the night is to come for me."

"I love it when you're like this! It gets me hornier then usual."

Ryo brought Dee's head down and the tongues battled once again. Dee trailed his hand across Ryo's chest, playing with his nipples. Ryo moaned at the contact, pushing his hips up against Dee's. Dee took the hint and broke the kiss, moving to the small dresser by the bed and pulling a bottle of lube from them the top drawer.

"Hold this." He gave it to Ryo and kissed down his stomach.

Dee undid Ryo's pants and pulled them off, doing the same with his own. Ryo handed the bottle back to Dee. Dee popped open the cap and spread the liquid on his fingers. Ryo turned over on his stomach and waited for Dee to enter him. A slick finger pushed through the entrance. Ryo shivered and winced a little. A second was added then a third then Dee began to pump his fingers in and out, hitting Ryo's tender spot.

"Nnn…Dee…now…God, Dee…" Ryo moaned and started to breathe heavily.

Dee removed his fingers and spread the liquid on his length. He tossed the bottle aside and grabbed Ryo's hips. He pushed in slowly and waited for Ryo to adjust. When Ryo nodded, Dee pulled out and thrust in harder and deeper, hitting his mark. As he thrust in and out of his lover's body, he reached in front of Ryo and grabbed his length. He pumped it to the pace he was going out. Ryo moaned out Dee's name and came into the dark haired male's hand. Dee thrust a few more times and came himself. He pulled out and Ryo rolled over. Dee fell beside him. Their breathing was heavy and sweat soaked their skin. Dee pulled Ryo on top of him and the two lovers soon fell asleep.

The cold winter breeze howled through the night. Snowflakes fell from the clouds above and gathered on the ground below. It was almost two in the morning and couples were sleeping in each other's embraces in the comforts of their beds. And this time, that specific couple was too.

The End!

A Rain Fic!

4


End file.
